Just Act Normal
by Emi.x
Summary: To Hinata, sleeping with her boss was a big thing. Too Tenten it was another rule to break. “How was it for you at work the next day?” Hinata asked Tenten. “It was like normal,” She shrugged. GaaHina, KankuTen.


**Just Act Normal.**

Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto.

_Summary_; To Hinata, sleeping with her boss was a big thing. Too Tenten it was another rule to break. "How was it for you at work the next day?" Hinata asked Tenten. "It was like normal," She shrugged. GaaHina, KankuTen.

**Authors Note**; I have a note at the end, trying to explain some things. Not the story line, but the writing format, in case it is slightly confusing.

**Future.**

His green eyes stared back into my white ones.

I extended a pale hand, and pushed away some of the red locks that hung limply in his eyes.

"No one can know," He said, pulling away. I nodded, and opened the car door, swinging my legs out in a slight daze.

I shut the door gently behind her, and watched as the silver car sped away, the suns glare travelling along the black windows.

I had no idea why what just happened happened, or what it meant.

I can't believe how quick it happened either.

Man, was I dreading work on Monday.

* * *

"I take it your work will be interesting from now on," The brown haired girl commented, as white eyed girl gave her the basics.

"I broke the rules," She muttered, sipping her tea.

"And doesn't it feel good?" The brown haired girl enthused.

"For you Tenten, it may, but I don't know," She sighed.

"Maybe you need to get used to breaking them," The girl now identified as Tenten told her.

"What if I don't want to?" She whispered.

"You know its not that you don't want to, but you are scared to. I mean for one, I can see you would keep breaking that rule," Tenten stated, while the other girl looked unsure. "Look, in this scenario you are scared for your job, and your heart."

"I think they are rational fears," The girl replied.

"Hinata," Tenten sighed, sitting beside the girl. "You need to put your heart on the line to find love. You need to risk suffering that pain to find happiness. And risk things, like the job."

"You weren't there Tenten," Hinata cried.

"I am glad I weren't," Tenten muttered.

"That wasn't what I meant," Hinata scolded. "He said he wants no one to know. And then the way he made it seem like he couldn't wait too see the back of me...It was just what he was saying, how he was acting..."

"Hinata, he is not in a good position with this fling. It's against company policy, and he was one of them that created that policy," Tenten told her. "Just remember, things need to be sacrificed and realised before things can get better."

"But... I think it was too soon." Hinata finalised.

* * *

**Present Time;**

I slipped of my heels in the taxi, and threw some money at the driver.

"Keep the change!" I called, jumping out of the car, and running along the road.

I neared the large building, and slipped my shoes on again.

Walking now, I pulled my fingers through my hair.

To my good fortune – and due to the fact I possess common sense - it was short, so I had little to worry about in the case of it being knotty.

Levelling out my breathing, I entered the building, and walked to reception.

"I am here for a job interview. The name is Hinata, Hinata Hyuuga," I said with a nervous smile.

She nodded, and typed something into the computer.

"Floor nineteen. Go left down the corridor, and you will come to some chairs, take a seat there, and wait," She told me. "He will get someone to call you in when he is ready."

With another small smile, I walked to the lift.

I pressed the gold up arrow, and waited the lift to reach the level I was on.

I took the time to glance around the ground level of the building.

It was large, with two lift shafts.

The front wall was completely glass, with two large doors at the centre.

The reception desk went from the left wall to the right, nearly reaching the right wall. The lifts were behind that.

The lift opened at this moment, and I stepped inside, pressing the 19 button.

The doors shut, and the lift made its way upwards.

When there, the lift doors opened, and I followed the instructions the lady downstairs gave me, sitting down on one of the chairs earlier mention, placing my bag neatly on my lap.

"Mr. Sabaku No Gaara will see you now," A pretty blonde told me, holding open the door.

* * *

[Tenten POV].

"You're randomly quiet," Came voice from the doorway.

"What if I am," I muttered, looking up from where I was half asleep on the table in order to glare at him.

"Fine, whatever," He said, walking to the desk. He placed some papers down, and waited. "Here, I need these done."

I nodded. He didn't leave.

"What do you want!" I snapped, sitting up.

"Hang over?" He smirked, I glared. "That's a yes I take it."

"Go. Leave. Now," I gritted my teeth. He remained stood there. "Before. I. Rip. Your. Head. Off. With. A. Stapler."

"Calm down, and I will get to the point," He was still smirking, so I made a grab for the stapler, gladdened by the slight lessen of the smirk.

"Calmed down, and ready boss," I smirked, playing with the stapler.

"Well, I was wondering if you want to grab some dinner," He smiled.

"No. I have got a hang over, remember," I smiled sweetly. "Going into work with one two days in a row could annoy my boss. I don't want that to happen."

"Well, Miss Tenten, as your boss, I am sure I can make an exception," He smirked, and leaned forward.

"Well, Mr Sabaku No. as you are my boss, I think we had best keep our relationship purely work orientated," I smiled sweetly again, before turning to the computer.

"You know you want more then that," He smirked, turning my head to face him gently with his hand. I shook my head. "I may have too take offence to that, and fire you."

"I think that may not be a eligible reason for which you can fire me," I smiled still, while he frowned. "I bet it would look nice in the papers. Good for your 'image'... I wonder what the unions will say."

"Fine, this meal will be about work," He smiled again.

"Not compulsory, or in the job description. I can always consult ACAS though, in case you feel otherwise," I smiled once again, feeling slightly smug.

"And I thought you liked to break the rules," He said, turning away.

"Who said I didn't," I replied, flicking through the files he had put on my desk.

"Well I am just feeling like the only rule you would break is the one that states not too go to bed before nine," He replied, walking too the door.

"It appears your impression is mislead," I answered.

"Prove it. Come for that meal," He smiled, and turned around.

"That's not exactly hard core stuff, is it," I replied, putting the files down.

"Well then, what is?" He smirked.

"Ohh you'll see. Meet me here after work," I smirked back. I knew I had played into his trap, but I didn't care.

I was just glad too see the back of him.

Even though I would pay for it later.

I reached for the phone, and dialled that number I learnt off by heart all them years ago.

"Hello." Came the voice on the other end of the phone.

"Hey, Hinata. I am going to have to save that celebration meal for tomorrow. That is when you find out right?"

"I may do."

"Good luck!" I went to hang up.

"Wait. First may I ask where you are going, so I know where about's too look for you when I get a drunken call in the morning?"

"I will get back too you on that one."

"Who with then!?"

"Sabaku No Kankuro."

"Your boss?"

"That's the one."

I hung up at that moment. I could do without the lecture.

* * *

"Where am I?" I moaned, trying to lift my throbbing head.

"My apartment," Came a reply. The voice sounded groggy, like my memories of last night.

I gave up trying to sit up, and hid my head back in the pillow, and closed my eyes.

"Oh shit!" I cursed, thinking of something that gave me the energy to sit up, and ignore the pain.

"Keep still. It's too early for energy," Moaned the person beside me.

"But... work," I cried, keeping still all the same, but only to search the room for my clothes. I needed to find them before I could do much else.

"Doesn't matter. As your boss, I grant you a day off," Came the reply. "Now lie down, and stop having so much energy, you are making me feel sick."

"Boss..." I muttered laying back down. "Oh crap." Parts of last night surfaced from a murky haze. "I wasn't meant to sleep with you... or get that drunk..."

"Shut up and sleep!" Barked the voice I could now confidently identify as Kankuro's.

* * *

**Future;**

"How was it for you at work the next day?" Hinata asked Tenten.

"It was like normal," She shrugged.

"How though... How can you both still be natural around each other...?" Hinata pondered aloud.

"You have no choice. Either that or you get found out. And plus, we both thought of it as a casual fling..." Tenten paused.

"You were going to say something else?" Hinata picked up on the missing ending.

"At first," Tenten sighed. She was yet to admit that to anyone other then him. But that was different. "But we... I am more confident then you, him more open then his bother."

"It changes little. What happened, happened, no matter how you act," Hinata whispered.

"Look, act as you normally do, or else people will pick up on it. Things will work out how they are meant too," Tenten soothed.

* * *

**Present Time;**

"Hello, Hinata Hyuuga speaking," I said, answering my phone.

"Hello this is Sabaku No Gaara's temporary personal assistant. I am calling on his behalf in order to inform you that you have got the job." Said the voice.

"Thanks, that's brilliant news!"

"Someone will be in touch at some point today with more details, but if it is OK with you, you start on Monday."

* * *

"Tenten! Tenten! Tenten!" The voice at the door called, knocking at the same time.

"What is it Hinata," Said girl moaned, opening my bedroom door.

"I got the job!" Hinata cried, hugging her. She smiled and hugged her back.

"Drinks on you... when I feel well enough to look at alcohol," She laughed.

"Lets save that bit for the weekend," Hinata said leaving the room.

"The weekend starts at five tomorrow!" Tenten called after her, before gladly going back to her bed. She had decided she need her sleep, she had work tomorrow.

**Author's Note;**

Right. OK. Here I am going to try and explain this so it makes sense. Well not the story line, that will unravel itself, but the tenses and stuff.

This chapter is the only one that should be like it. Hopefully. When it is in third person they are together. When in first they are apart.

Yes Hinata's boss is Gaara, and Tenten's Kankuro.

I hope this chapter isn't too confusing xD.


End file.
